<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours, Until The End by lilolilyrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207820">Yours, Until The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae'>lilolilyrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life's Essence [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Open Relationships, Pre-Canon, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, andromaquynh, background Joe/Nicky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of my surprisingly-canon-compliant Vampire AU!</p><p>Andy and Quynh are travelling the world, meeting new companions, mortal and immortal alike.</p><p>If you're just here for the smut, you can read this as a standalone!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life's Essence [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Andromaquynh Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours, Until The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nixy/gifts">Miss_Nixy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraMortt/gifts">AlessandraMortt</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehighs/gifts">strangehighs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, this took a while, mostly bc my beta readers kept bailing on me xD (not blaming anyone, I know real life comes first), &amp; I now finally just decided to keep it half-unbetad and just post already!<br/>Many thanks to Bat_Gargoyle for betareading the sfw parts!</p><p>The idea that Andy invented the strap-on is from <a href="https://mortt-artsy.tumblr.com/post/630089850978271232/a-lesson-in-history">this</a> comic by mortt-artsy aka Alessandramortt here, and Andy teasing Quynh on horseback is inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871467">Wandering Hands</a> by strangehighs, where Quynh teases Andy quite the same way.</p><p>Did I look up the history of strap-on dildos for this? Maybe so! xD fun wiki read to say the least</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Specific content warnings are in the end note!</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> AQAQAQAQAQ Life's Essence AQAQAQAQAQ </em>
</p><p>Andromache travels with Quỳnh for many centuries. She gets used to her presence, more than she had ever been used to anyone else.</p><p>It is nice, being together with her, just the two of them. While Lykon's presence hadn't been unwanted and they do both grieve for him after his death, she finds that she doesn't wish for any new immortals to show up.</p><p>When they do want company, they can simply join some of the mortal humans they come across - the fact that they will age and die is not so daunting when they will still always have each other. Andromache learns to make friends with regular people again, to enjoy telling a story at a campfire, to listen to the tales and little problems of these people, to give advice. Quỳnh is always happy to learn about everybody's culture, to compare the ways they prepare their food and mend their clothes but also the change of languages over time and every new invention and discovery.</p><p>Sometimes, they travel alone for decades, only stopping by villages to buy a new horse in areas where there are none to find in the wild, or to sharpen their weapons after a fight. Other times, they move from one settlement to the next, join travelling groups as protective details or settle down in a home of their own in the midst of the mortals for a few years at a time.</p><p>Quỳnh had never been a soldier at heart, so while they do often fight to earn some money, they don't move from one battle to the next the way Andromache used to in the past, instead favouring settlements that are at peace. Still, when they do come across an injustice, a rebellion against a tyrant or soldiers fighting in a war they didn't start, it is Quỳnh who insists on joining the people in battle.</p><p> </p><p>One evening, in the camp of a group of soldiers waiting for the opposing army to attack, Andromache's eyes fall on a young woman whose hair gleams fiery orange in the sunset. Her figure is proud and strong as she carries more firewood to the group, yet her smile is shy as she meets Andromache's eye for a moment before glancing away.</p><p>"You like the little redhead, don't you," Quỳnh teases her as she follows her line of sight. "I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to your advances..."</p><p>Andromache raises an eyebrow. "Trying to get rid of me for the night? Not that your bed would stay empty for long," she teases, nodding towards two soldiers eyeing Quỳnh over the shine of the fire.</p><p>Quỳnh hums, pressing a kiss to Andromache's shoulder even as she meets the eye of one of the men. "You know I would never try to get rid of you... but I also truly wouldn't mind it if you wanted to join her for the night," she whispers into her ear.</p><p>Andromache twists her head around to stare at Quỳnh, her eyes wide. They started teasing one another about their crushes on mortal women long ago, but since they first declared their love for each other, neither has ever acted on such feelings... </p><p>"Do you mean that?" she needs to know, needs to be sure. "You know I would be content never to leave your side, never to-"</p><p>"I know," Quỳnh smiles. "I know, Andromache, and you never gave me reason to think otherwise. But I did catch you looking, and she was staring at you just the same... I don't see why you shouldn't enjoy yourself, as long as you return to me before the morning."</p><p>"Always." Andromache whispers, "I will always return to you."</p><p>"Until the end," Quỳnh murmurs and pulls her in for a kiss. Then she leans back, nodding in the direction of the girl, her eyes still glued to Andromache's.</p><p>"Now, what are you going to do about her?"</p><p>When Andromache looks across the fire, the girl blushes as she catches her eye, then quickly looks away. She must have seen them kissing, now thinking she has already lost her chance.</p><p>Andromache is ready to jump up and convince her otherwise, but her eyes flicker back to Quỳnh, who nods encouragingly.</p><p>"I will be there when you get back."</p><p> </p><p>It turns out that the young woman did indeed see them kissing, and she is surprised when Andromache approaches her after all - surprised, but positively so.</p><p>"It would only be for the night." Andromache makes it plain.</p><p>She feels a little out of place, like she has lost her game in the time spent exclusively with Quỳnh, but after the initial awkwardness, she has a good night.</p><p>The young woman- Erine, she is called- is quite inexperienced and happy to let Andromache take the lead in undressing her and showing her how to reach pleasure.</p><p>Andromache doesn't let the girl touch her. She knows she did this and more with strangers in the past and she really shouldn't feel quite so vulnerable at the thought of coming at the hands of someone else, but she does feel that way now. It's like her intimacy belongs to Quỳnh, and Quỳnh alone.</p><p>Not lingering on these thoughts while she is with someone else, Andromache instead brings the young woman to three glorious orgasms, revelling in her power and holding Erine through the last aftershocks until she crashes back onto her bedroll. Once she is asleep, Andromache slips out and makes her way back to her and Quỳnh's tent.</p><p>When she silently opens the latch and crawls inside, Quỳnh welcomes her with open arms, and Andy snuggles into her embrace without a word.</p><p>She finds that she is glad that Quỳnh didn't decide to seek out the men who were interested in her tonight, not because she would be jealous, or because she wouldn't give her the freedom Quỳnh so readily granted her, but simply because she wants to be in her arms now.</p><p>Quỳnh hums, then she slips a hand under Andromache's clothes and smiles knowingly as her fingers meet Andromache's wetness. She rubs her thumb over her core, and Andromache has the feeling that Quỳnh knows exactly that she has yet to climax tonight.</p><p>"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, my Anh?" Quỳnh asks her, circling her clit but not touching where she needs her most.</p><p>"I- I did," Andromache gasps, her voice a lot more hoarse than she had expected, and she has to clear her throat before she can continue to talk. "It's been a while since I was <em> ah </em>-able to be someone's first."</p><p>"Hmm," Quỳnh purrs into her ear, her fingers sliding through Andromache's folds, to her entrance and back to her swollen clit, rubbing over it properly this time. </p><p>"Yet you didn't let her touch you... Why? Afraid she could become immortal through your essence? I know you have lain with mortals in the past..."</p><p>"No," Andromache gasps out, shaking her head. "I mean, yes- I have, I- <em> oh </em>, Quỳnh! But I didn't want her to touch me, I only want you, I only-"</p><p>Suddenly, her whimpers are silenced as Quỳnh's lips are on her own, kissing her breathless as her fingers moves quicker over Andromache's clit.</p><p>Andromache doesn't last long, so close already from fucking Erine earlier that night, and she comes with a moan of Quỳnh's name that is only half-silenced by her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, when they are lying together under their blankets and Andromache relaxes, half-asleep, with her head between Quỳnh's breasts while Quỳnh draws lazy patterns on her back, Quỳnh's voice draws her out of her drowsiness.</p><p>"Andromache?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Just wanted to see whether you were still awake... You know, while it was very enticing that you only wanted me to be the one to make you come, I really would not mind you being intimate with others in the future."</p><p>Andromache shifts against her, looking up and giving her a tired smile. "I know. Maybe I will, in the future. Just not now." She yawns. "'n don't mind you sleeping with others, either..."</p><p>Quỳnh chuckles and holds her close. </p><p> </p><p>After this, in mutual agreement, they both start to share intimate moments with mortals from time to time. </p><p>Quỳnh especially is fond of taking several mortal lovers at once, while Andromache designs a phallus that attaches to a harness so she can fuck mortal women, show them how much better than the men they have slept with in the past she can use her artificial cock.</p><p>When her reputation for leaving women so satisfied that they are unwilling to keep having bad sex with men afterwards precedes her, sometimes the women's partners or husbands join in to watch and learn. While she doesn't always appreciate the audience, Andromache is glad that she can make sure the women will keep finding pleasure in the future.</p><p>In some regions, she and her invention become so popular that Quỳnh jokes that this might be why Andromache used to be worshipped as a goddess.</p><p>"Shut up, you like it too," Andromache retorts, grinning. </p><p>"Hmm, I might," Quỳnh replies, pushing Andromache backwards onto their sleeping cot. Yes, she does like it, but when Andromache uses the harness with Quỳnh, she doesn't fuck her the way she fucks her mortal lovers. Instead, Quỳnh rides her, pinning Andromache down below her and taking away her control.</p><p>She is also the only one Andromache ever allows to use the phallus on her. The first time they tried it, she found that she still enjoys touch to her clitoris a lot more than movement inside, and getting fucked doesn't do much for her, but after a few further experiments she had to concede that there is something to be said about being so <em> filled </em>, and Andromache always comes hard when Quỳnh's leather cock is inside her, unmoving but pressing against her inner walls in the best way, while Quỳnh is rubbing over her clit.</p><p>Quỳnh, on the other hand, likes the way Andromache has her hands and mouth free to kiss and pleasure her in more ways than usual when she is wearing the harness to make love to her. Now, she lowers herself onto her, groaning as she sinks down, taking Andromache to the hilt.</p><p>"You may touch me," she gasps, and it comes out like an order. "Touch my breasts."</p><p>Andromache complies immediately, twisting Quỳnh's nipples the way she likes it. Quỳnh's nails claw at her hips as she raises herself up on her knees before sinking down again, and when she notices that she scratched deep enough to draw blood, she brings her hand to her lips, tasting Andromache's blood. </p><p>The sight of her red blood on Quỳnh's lips lets Andromache's heart beat faster, and she squeezes Quỳnh's breasts, letting her fingers dance over her soft skin.</p><p>The edge of the harness presses against her clit every time Quỳnh moves, just enough friction to keep her on the edge but not enough to grant her release. She will really have to re-design this damn thing, even if she will only use the new version with Quỳnh- she wouldn't want to fall apart that way with others.</p><p>Quỳnh keeps riding her, moving faster and faster, slamming down hard on Andromache's pelvis, taking her all the way on every thrust, until Andromache feels her legs quiver on either side of her body and Quỳnh stills with the phallus deep inside of her, her head thrown back as she comes, gushing over the leather and Andromache's sex.</p><p> </p><p>Andromache wraps her hands around Quỳnh's waist and helps her off the cock, and Quỳnh whimpers as it slides out of her, but before Andromache can soothe her further, she is thrown right back onto the cot. Her wrists are pressed to her side in Quỳnh's harsh grip, and Andromache's breath comes in sharp gasps when she sees Quỳnh looking down at her with a shark-like grin.</p><p>Pushing the harness aside, Quỳnh's hand is back on Andromache's wrist before she had even noticed that she could have moved. Quỳnh licks into her relentlessly, Andromache feels the pressure build and she wants to move impossibly closer but Quỳnh is pressing her down, keeping her immobile until she sees stars explode in front of her eyes.</p><p>When she comes back to herself, Quỳnh has removed the harness, sliding the phallus through her hands and licking her own come from her fingers.</p><p>"Hmm, I do like it, my Anh" she says with a chuckle, smiling over at Andromache when she sees her move.</p><p>Andromache chuckles low in her throat and pulls her close. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> AQAQAQAQAQ Life's Essence AQAQAQAQAQ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Travelling over the continent, the two immortals follow caravans as protective details in return for meals and company, or they ride through empty lands alone, discovering places yet untouched by any mortal humans. </p><p>At the moment, they are part of a merchant’s convoy through the wasteland between two nations, and more busy fending off wild animals at night than any criminals- no-one would have made it that far out on their own.</p><p>Neither of the women has taken any lovers in the convoy. They have to stick to the caravan for a while yet, and neither wants to deal with the potential drama of sleeping with someone who wants more than just a night. Still, they are content. In fact, Andromache thinks that they could keep on like this forever, unbothered by the rest of the world.</p><p>One day, however, Quỳnh- <em> Dianthe </em> then to the locals, although she prefers the original version of her name- and Andromache- <em> Andronika </em>- dream of new immortals.</p><p>It is the first time Andronika has ever been in the company of another immortal when the dreams of truly new immortals come, and it is easier to deal with the shock now that she has someone by her side. Not that it isn't still gruesome to see someone die up close, especially when-</p><p>"<em> Anika, they were killing each other! </em>" Quỳnh hisses under her breath in Vietnamese so as not to unsettle the people in the convoy they had joined about a week ago.</p><p>"I saw," Andronika mumbles tiredly. "They're fighting religious wars- they won't be willing to let go of their silly fight too easily."</p><p>She stares into the distance, thinking back to all the wars she had been part of. In retrospect, she doesn't think that she had always been on the right side of the battlefield- she had always had good intentions, of course, especially when travelling with Aene and now Quỳnh, as she had often known soldiers personally, had wanted to help them- but not all of them had been fighting for the right cause, in the end. And sometimes, all too often really, there was no right or wrong side, only the authorities staging a war to expand their power without caring about the casualties. Much like the <em> two </em> had, all those centuries ago.</p><p>While neither Quỳnh nor Andronika feel like getting in-between the fights of religious lunatics, they still decide to go looking for them as soon as possible- if only to get rid of the dreams, the nightmares of bloody battlefields, corpses and bloodied flags of the cross. </p><p> </p><p>Andromache plans to leave as soon as possible once they find them, but over the long years it takes them to reach their goal, Quỳnh manages to talk her into staying long enough to get to know their new immortal companions properly. And as the dreams go on, they notice that the two men are no longer murderous, that they appear to have come to an understanding.</p><p>"Who knows whether they are really over their ideas," Andromache grumbles, "They might have just gotten sick of killing each other when they know they'll just both get up again."</p><p>"Why haven't they left each other, then, once they stopped the killing?" Quỳnh muses. "If they still hated each other, they could have gone in opposite directions, after all. The world is vast enough."</p><p>Andromache stares into the distance, and it takes Quỳnh stroking over her arm to pull her back into the present. "It's not nice, being alone," Andromache grinds out. "Maybe they've realised that. Or they want to find us, same as we want to find them, and will part ways once we have met."</p><p>Quỳnh nods, and then she ends the discussion by pulling Andromache into her arms. Her love lingers on the past too much, sometimes she needs to be bodily reminded of the present: she isn't alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p> <em> AQAQAQAQAQ Life’s Essence AQAQAQAQAQ </em></p><p> </p><p>Once the four immortals do finally meet, it actually goes better than expected.</p><p>While especially the Genoese, Niccolò, acts distraught at seeing the two women together, it feels like his unease is forced- he must have already seen them together in his dreams and gotten more used to the idea than he is willing to admit.</p><p>Andromache also notices the way Niccolò looks at the other man, Yusuf, when he thinks he isn't looking, and silently snorts. She hopes for their sakes that he won't believe in false promises of heaven for too much longer and miss his chance at happiness for a fictional god.</p><p>Apart from such initial problems, they do all get on quite well. Niccolò is happy to teach Quỳnh new ways to cook her food and learn from her in return, Yusuf braids Quỳnh's and Andromache's hair the way he used to do it for his sisters. Andromache shows them all ways to defend themselves they had never heard of before, and Yusuf stresses the importance of going for non-lethal blows first, which starts a lengthy discussion on morals and ideals that lasts for weeks.</p><p>In general, they talk a lot- about everything, their past, their present, the different cultures of the world, the activities they enjoy.</p><p>Quỳnh and Andromache never tell the men that immortality has its conditions, though. Andromache is still wary of Niccolò for having fought on the wrong side of a war, and by the time she trusts Yusuf enough to tell him, she also knows that he would not be able to keep it a secret from Niccolò for long- the way they look at each other already, they won't manage to keep hating each other for long. And Niccolò does change his ways, little by little.</p><p><em> At least when they get together, they won't be able to die anymore anyway, </em> Andromache thinks. <em> Well, at least when they have something physical. Then Quỳnh won't have to be sorry for not telling them when one of them loses his immortality </em>. And if she is being honest, she might regret it herself, too, if the men were to die.</p><p>For now, Andromache has them join her in lots of practice fights that end gruesome enough for all of their blood- and essence- to mingle.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Niccolò loses his head in a fight. </p><p>They're all covered in blood and grime when the army that had attacked a village under their protection is slain, Yusuf mostly in his own, Andromache and Quỳnh largely in that of their enemies.</p><p>As they are looking across the bodies scattered on the plains, none of the three can make out Niccolò.</p><p>"Nico?" Yusuf shouts into the silence. "Niccolò? <em> Niccolò?! </em>"</p><p>Quỳnh methodically scans the faces of the fallen soldiers. Andromache tears off a strip of fabric from one dead man's shirt and calmly cleans her blade. Looking for Niccolò is a waste of time in her opinion. Either he will wake and come back to them on his own, or... but he will wake. Of course he will.</p><p>Just as she thinks that, Yusuf lets out a bloodcurdling scream, falling to his knees in the midst of the battlefield. Raising an eyebrow, Andromache shares a look with Quỳnh and, together, they walk over to find out what has Yusuf so distraught.</p><p>Niccolò is lying on the ground in front of him, his longsword uselessly clutched in motionless hands, his eyes staring unblinkingly at the sky out of a head that is no longer attached to his body. Yusuf's hands are cradling Niccolò's face in his hands, crying for him to wake up.</p><p>Stepping around him, Andromache leans down to get a look at Niccolò's neck- the part that is still attached to his body, that is- and pretends like she doesn't breathe a sigh of relief when she sees the skin there moving, growing.</p><p>She nods at Quỳnh to let her know that everything is fine, then kicks Yusuf in the ribs, almost making him drop Niccolò's head.</p><p>"He'll be fine," she tells him, and, when Yusuf still won't look up or let go of the head, "Leave the head be, that's dead, and his neck grew too far already for you to stick it back on."</p><p>"G-grew?" Yusuf finally tears his eyes away from Niccolò's dead ones to look at the body. "He- he's not dead?" he asks, looking from Andromache to the body, to the head in his hands and back.</p><p>"He will be fine," Quỳnh reassures him and steps closer to squeeze his shoulder. </p><p>"Will you let go of the head already?" Andromache asks, slightly exasperated as Yusuf now kneels over Niccolò's body, still clutching the head in his hands.</p><p>"Does that make you ill at ease?" Quỳnh asks her, an amused tilt to her voice. "I never knew you felt that way about heads!"</p><p>"They're severed heads, who wouldn't be <em> ill at ease </em>at that? Why does he have to keep holding it? It's not like I kept holding your dead hand when that robber cut it right off last month!" Andromache exclaims, put out, and Quỳnh laughs. </p><p>"I was only teasing you! It's good to know there are still things that make even you uncomfortable, after all this time." She squeezes Yusuf`s shoulder again, then walks around him and Niccolò to press a kiss to Andromache's lips, who begrudgingly lets her. It's not like she is actually mad at her, and she knows that Quỳnh knows this.</p><p>Meanwhile, Niccolò's chin is forming, and Yusuf finally lets go of the old head. Andromache breathes a sigh of relief. She can deal with blood and the stench, but she doesn't need to see someone cradling a dead body, any part of it.</p><p>"We really do survive anything," Yusuf whispers as Niccolò's lips form, and he looks up at Quỳnh and Andromache in awe.</p><p>Andromache can't hide a wince at that, and of course Yusuf notices this, but Andromache just shakes her head. "Later. Let's see what weapons we can salvage from here now. He will be fine." She turns around and stomps across the field, looking for Quỳnh's arrows and any blades that might be worth taking. Yes, later, once she has had a chance to talk to Quỳnh about this. Maybe she will just tell Yusuf that she flinched because infinite life is a terrifying thought. On the other hand... it seems cruel, leaving them in the dark about the possibility of death any longer.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, they do tell them about Lykon. Who he was, how he died. That the grief was too much for them to just mention him in passing before.</p><p>They don't tell them about Aene or any of the others, and Andromache and Quỳnh are still the only ones who know every secret about their existence that there is to know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> AQAQAQAQAQ Life's Essence AQAQAQAQAQ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After having stayed together for several years, Quỳnh and Andromache decide to take some time off for themselves. </p><p>While they had never even attempted to hide their relationship in front of the men, sharing their bedrolls the same way they had for millennia before they had met them, it was still an adjustment after largely being on their own, or surrounded by people whose opinions they couldn't care about less as they would never see them again for so long.</p><p>They did, for example, try not to shove the sex in the face of the new immortals at first, feeling only truly free to touch each other when they went off on missions alone.</p><p>Now, after having decided on a meeting point and time with the two men- a year-long meeting time so they will not miss each other by chance- Andromache and Quỳnh make the most of their new-found freedom, jumping each other at every opportunity almost as if they were back at the beginning of their relationship, when every touch had been new and exciting, when they had still been so desperate to learn everything new there was to learn about their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, like that!" Quỳnh sobs as Andromache thrust three fingers deeply inside her wet heat. </p><p>Andromache had teased her for hours as they had made their way through the hills on horseback before settling in for the night. They only have the one horse, the other fallen in the battle, and Andromache had jumped onto the horse behind Quỳnh, slung her arms around her body while Quỳnh had spurned on the horse to go faster. As the hours had passed, Andromache's left hand had migrated from Quỳnh's chest to her belly, then in-between her legs, pressing against her centre through her clothes and driving Quỳnh half mad with desire.</p><p>More often than not, it is Quỳnh teasing Andromache this way, but she enjoys her payback just as much as she likes it when Quỳnh takes charge, and Quỳnh feels the same.</p><p> </p><p>As they had arrived, she had told Andromache to hurry tying up the horse, before divesting herself of her clothes and pulling Andromache on top of herself, telling her to 'Better deliver on her teasing!'</p><p>Andromache had wasted no time getting out of her own clothes, instead slipping two fingers directly into Quỳnh's dripping cunt, making her cry out.</p><p>Now, Quỳnh keens when Andromache hits her sweet spot- she had gotten better at finding it over the years, and now it is merely a matter of how long she wants to tease Quỳnh before she finally touches her where she needs her most.</p><p>She has also learned that Quỳnh loves to have her breasts squeezed but will also happily let Andromache grap her arse at every opportunity, that she likes to be fucked hard and fast until she comes the first time in their love-making and prefers softer touches to her clit or Andromache's mouth on her after that. </p><p>When Quỳnh starts meeting every thrust with her hips, Andromache moves even faster, her hand slapping against her body with a wet sound at every movement. Quỳnh wails, her inner walls clenching around Andromache's fingers and more wetness coating her hand. She is writhing and moaning under her, Quỳnh has always been loud when they are intimate together, but after hours of teasing she can't keep anything in anymore at all.</p><p>"Please- <em> Ah </em> , fuck, Andromache, right there- oh, that feels so good, so good, so- <em> uhhhh </em>, yess, right there, more, please, please-" a steady stream of words falls from her lips, arousing Andromache to no end, but she knows that she needs to make Quỳnh climax before she will even think about her own pleasure.</p><p>Quỳnh whines as she grows more and more desperate, her hands clawing at the ground, her own hair and Andromache's arms. Andromache feels her clench down on her fingers, tightening more and more rapidly until she keeps squeezing and throws back her head in a low moan. Fucking her through it, Andromache hungrily watches Quỳnh's every twitch and spasm, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible to be able to watch her for longer...</p><p>Once she has climaxed, however, Quỳnh blinks herself aware and suddenly Andromache is being thrown onto her back, Quỳnh sitting on top of her still-clothed form and grinning down at her triumphantly.</p><p>Pulling Andromache's favorite dagger from its sheath at her belt, Quỳnh slowly slides the blade across her thumb, not cutting her skin, just testing the sharpness of it.</p><p>Andromache is just about to tell her not to destroy her tunik as it's the last wearable one she has when, instead of cutting off her clothes from her body, Quỳnh moves the blade to her own breast, cutting open the soft skin just on top of her left nipple before gracefully pushing her hair out of her way over her shoulder and bending down to press the bleeding wound to Andromache's lips, cupping the back of her head to make it easier for her to drink from her.</p><p>They probably don't even need to share each other's blood anymore with how much sex they are having, sharing other fluids, but it's not like it will hurt, and if it is done right, the blood-drinking can almost be arousing in itself... and it definitely is right now when she is drinking from her lover's breast.</p><p>Andromache sucks at the wound greedily, tasting Quỳnh's blood, feeling her skin slowly close again under her lips, licking at and around it to catch the last deep red drops of her essence.</p><p>When she has finished, Quỳnh moves back but keeps holding up her head, bringing the dagger to Andromache's lips for her to lick clean.</p><p>While she had been much too focused on the task at hand before, now she looks up at her, staring into her eyes as she swirls her tongue around the blade, hoping to get Quỳnh aroused again, enough to want to taste her, to finally move and give Andromache her own pleasure...</p><p>She doesn't have to wait long.</p><p>Pulling the dagger away and carefully sliding it back into its sheath- she would have probably haphazardly thrown it to the side if she didn't know that it is Andromache's favoured blade- Quỳnh then quickly divests Andromache of her clothes, laying her out bare in front of her and kneeling in-between her legs. </p><p>"Get <em> on </em> with it," Andromache sobs when Quỳnh just looks at her for a moment, and Quỳnh strokes over her legs, pretending to soothe her when she knows exactly that it is just riling her up even more. </p><p>"Patience, my Anh," she whispers, leaning down so her warm breath meets the inside of Andromache's thigh.</p><p>Andromache groans in response to her teasing, a retort ready on her tongue but cut short when Quỳnh finally surges forward and licks a broad stripe through her folds, reaching her clit and sucking it into her mouth without warning.</p><p>The sudden change in pace shocks Andromache into a low moan, and Quỳnh looks up with mirth in her eyes when she hears that she made Andromache break her silence.</p><p>Quỳnh keeps sucking, then flicks her tongue over her clit at the same time, and the combined assault on her nerves has Andromache jerking against her grip.</p><p>She doesn't last long. </p><p>Screaming herself hoarse, Andromache feels her climax roll over her in waves. Quỳnh keeps sucking and licking her clit, and before Andromache can come down from her high, another orgasm crashes through her.</p><p>"<em> Quyy-nh! </em>"</p><p> </p><p>When she regains her senses, Andromache tries to swallow and ends up coughing, her mouth is so dry.</p><p>"Need something to drink?" Quỳnh asks her kindly, and Andromache gives a weak nod.</p><p>Quỳnh brings her the waterskin, holding it to her lips and stroking over Andromache's cheek as she drinks, staring at Quỳnh as she lets her drink. She isn't really so weak that she couldn't hold the tube herself, sore muscles already healing, but it is nice to be taken care of at times.</p><p>Letting the opening fall from her lips, she licks the last drops of water from the corner of her mouth.</p><p>"Alright?" Quỳnh asks, amused, when she puts down the waterskin and Andromache still doesn't move. "Or did you want more of my blood?"</p><p>At that, Andromache laughs and pulls her into her arms. </p><p>Quỳnh groans as she falls down on top of her, Andromache's thigh slipping in-between her legs and meeting her core that has to be throbbing with need. </p><p>Andromache revels in the way Quỳnh reacts to her. She lets her ride her thigh, adjusting the angle so she rubs against her clit</p><p>Watching Quỳnh come apart on top of her is wonderful.</p><p>"I love you," Andromache whispers into Quỳnh's ear, and Quỳnh sighs in contentment.</p><p>Life could go on like this forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> AQAQAQAQAQ Life's Essence AQAQAQAQAQ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warnings:<br/>- bullying of christianity (Andromache's beliefs about religion are her own. I don't want to make fun of anyone's religious beliefs, I just think she as a character would think this way.)<br/>- beheadings<br/>- sexual blood-play between Andy &amp; Quynh<br/>- open relationship, on-screen sex between Andy and OCs (F/F only)</p><p>If you liked it, do please let me know! &lt;3 especially comments make me smile!!! But pretty pls at least kudos so I know sb reads my stuff</p><p>
There will be at least 1 more part in this 'verse, <b>leave a comment or bookmark the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073885">series</a> if you want to know when I upload more!</b></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>